


Home // A Destiel AU

by sjk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Architect Dean Winchester, F/M, Human Castiel, Human Meg Masters, M/M, castiel and meg are getting married uwu, everyone is human lmao, ive always imagined dean as an architect so here it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjk/pseuds/sjk
Summary: Dean Winchester is one of the best architects in the United States. If you can dream it, he can make it.Castiel Novak is months away from his wedding with his fiancée Meg. They want to build their dream house together before the wedding, so they hire the best architect money can buy, Dean Winchester.Can Dean work for the man that has captured his interest? or will he have to quit the job and never look back at this newly made home.orDean falls for Cas but he's getting married





	1. New Clients

~~~

 

 

"So these are the final blueprints for the house, and the price is the one we discussed last week because of the extra room we added. I've got my workers on it already." I said crossing my arms with a smile on my face.

 

This was my second project this year and I was already done. Being the best architect really helps business. I have another big project coming up and I couldn't be happier. This couple wants a house before their wedding, which may or may not be possible because sometimes they want to add another room or even a top floor and that takes even longer. So, give or take it should take about 6 months to complete the whole house.

 

I stepped out of the room we were in and shook Gabriel's hand. "Thank you, for everything" he said.

 

I gave him a little smile, "You're welcome. I'm glad we could come to an agreement."

 

"Yeah, me too. I was a little worried that we wouldn't be able to do it in time." He lifted his hand and rubbed his neck awkwardly.

 

"Yeah, but it's a relief we could do it. So, anyway, let me know if there is anything else you need. You have my number so contacting me shouldn't be a problem. I'm gonna head out now. I've got a few errands to run before it gets dark." I  grabbed my olive green jacket off of the wooden chair that was in the living room that I had also designed myself.

 

"Yeah! Of course. I'll see you around then." He said.

 

"Yeah definitely!" I said and walked out the door. It was very likely that I was going to see Gabe very soon. Not only because I do a lot of work for him, but also because he is my little brother's best friend.

 

As soon as I got in my sleek black car my phone began ringing adamantly. I looked at the caller ID and figured it was a new customer because the name was familiar, but not one that had popped up on my screen before.

 

"Hello, Dean Winchester speaking, how may I help you?" I said, my work voice on.

 

"Hi, yes this is Castiel Novak. I'm calling about the house you're...um making... us." He said, his deep voice vibrating into my ear.

 

"Oh, yes! The newlyweds." I remembered the weird name.

 

"Erm. Yeah. More or less." I could hear the awkward vibe in his voice. "So, um there's been a change of plans. My fiancée and I are actually getting married a month earlier than planned so if you could maybe, possibly move our meetings and all of that three weeks earlier?" He seemed as if he didn't want to ask me this favor, but luckily I didn't have anything else planned.

 

"Ok. Yeah! For sure. That would mean that I'd be seeing you and your fiancée, -" I said.

 

"Meg" he answered my unasked question.

 

"Right, your fiancée Meg next week. Is Monday at 5 good? Can you meet me in my office at around five?"

 

I heard movement on his side of the line and I guessed he repositioned himself and took a look at his calendar. "Yes! Yes that's perfect. I'll see you Monday at five. Thank you." He said, relieved that I agreed probably.

 

"Yeah! No problem, see you then!" And we hung up.

 

This was going to be a good paying house, soon to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof hope the first chapter was good, i plan to update soon and yeah, thanks


	2. Meetings and more meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am shook i wasn't expecting people to like/ read this since it's only one chapter but holy crap, thank you!

~~~

 

It was Monday, 4:30 on the dot. I grabbed the water bottle in my hand tighter as I sped through the streets. The buildings were large in this area and I had designed about four or five when this particular area was being built. My other hand gripped the steering wheel loosely, the window rolled as far down as it could, music blasting through my car's speakers. It was early, and the sun was out, but the air was cool since it was barely spring.

 

I pulled into the underground parking lot careful not to run over the couple passing by. I pulled the key out of the ignition and got out of my car. My work attire consisted of black pants, a belt, and a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I walked into the elevator and pressed the button for my floor. This building was designed by my superior a long while back, but it keeps on being updated and remodeled so everything is basically new and modern. My office is situated on one of the higher floors because of my position. I had gotten this job with the newly weds because my sketch was approved by my boss and I was assigned the job. Of course, quite a few people are working with me, but I get to make most of the final calls. 

 

I walked into my office, which is bigger than most in the building. As soon as I walk in I appreciate the view that my glass wall provides. The wall behind my desk faced the modern looking pavilion where the workers went on their free time, not that we had much of it anyway. I gathered my sketches and other important papers and placed them on my desk. I looked at my watch, 4:45, soon enough my client was going to walk in. I turned on my computer and took out my yellow notepad to jot down any notes I would need to take. 

 

My office phone rang, I pressed the speaker button. "A Mr. Novak is here to see you, says he's a client, should I send him up now?" a nasal voice rang out. 

 

"Yes, please, thank you." I ended the call and waited a few moments. A minute or so later a handsome man with bright blue eyes walked in, accompanied by a young woman with dark hair and makeup. Her face seemed nice, but you could tell she was capable of pushing you up against a wall to get what she wants, a dom sort of chick, I could dig that. I stood up and got out of my desk to greet them.

 

"Hi, I'm Castiel, good to finally meet you Dean," there goes that smooth voice again, "This is my fiancee, Meg." he smiled softly as he spoke.

 

"Hi, I'm Meg, I've heard you can build me my dream house." she said with a cute smirk on her face. There was a chorus of light laughter.

 

I sobered up, "Yes, well, my team can anyway. Please, sit down." I moved back slightly and gestured to the two comfortable chairs in front of my desk. 

 

"Oh! Thank you." he said. Jumping the tiniest bit, cute. 

 

"I have some ideas already here if you want to take a look at them, I'm not quite sure what kind of house you want yet, so I made a little bit of everything." I shuffled some papers around once everyone got settled. "This one is modern and very minimal, if you're into that sort of thing." I handed them a paper. "This one is still modern, but a little more intricate" I pointed to the paper Meg had grabbed from Castiel's hand. "That one is a mix of a traditional house, nothing too special, and I've also-"

 

Castiel cleared his throat and spoke, "Dean, these are all great and all, but we already kind of know what we want." he turned to look at Meg, she smiled at him. 

 

"Yes, a contemporary house or a mid-century modern house, with some Mediterranean influence maybe." Meg said.

 

"Oh, um, ok, yeah, we could do that." I spoke. "Tell me more about what you want." my hand was ready to start writing, I knew that I would have to make a lot of phone calls soon to double, then triple check what was discussed and decided in the meeting, and then assign people to do their jobs. 

 

At around 5:45 Meg got a call from her boss and she had to leave. 

"I'm so sorry, I have to go, I'll see you at the house, my boss is nagging me again about," she gave Castiel a pointed look "you-know-what, thank you so much Mr. Winchester. I trust Cas will do a good job working with you. Good bye!" and she left as fast as she spoke. 

 

"Well," I continued, "we've made some progress, what do you think?" I asked.

 

"hmm" he frowned a little at the papers. "It's all wrong." his gaze turned towards me, shying away the tiniest bit.

 

"What? Why do you say that? I thought this was what you wanted." my eyes widened a bit, all of this stupid progress for nothing, this happened sometimes, I needed to be chill. "Or, well, why didn't you say something sooner?"

 

"To be honest, I hate the idea of spending the rest of my life living in a house like this." he said. "I love Meg and all, and I really want her to be happy, but I don't know how to break it to her that I think that her idea of the perfect house is revolting to me" he said with a small grimace.

 

"Oh," this wasn't very unusual, but it was always a drag to complete houses without all clients completely satisfied, "well, maybe we can reach a compromise, and you can tell her your opinion when you think the time is right." I tried saying it with a small smile.

 

"But that's the thing, I have tried but she ends up convincing me in the moment that her idea is the best and it isn't until I've been alone for a while that I realize that I'm weak when it comes to her. I know this sounds strange, but would you mind coming out with us to eat and there you can help me talk to her without backing out?' 

 

Well, that was definitely weird, but weirder things have happened, so why the hell not? "Umm, yeah, sure, I don't see why not." 

 

He let out a shaky laugh and thanked me, then he stood up and said he had to leave, but that next meeting we would have to go out and tell Meg the news and hopefully reach a good compromise. 

We said our goodbye's and he left.


End file.
